The Prince of Tennis and The Ice Princess
by Spring Frost
Summary: Echizen Ryoma just came back to Japan with his twins, Echizen Reina. Reina already knew a lot of other school player because most of them were her childhood friends. She's hiding all of her potential, and many boys was fought over her. Who will be chosen by her?
1. Chapter 1

THE PRINCE OF TENNIS AND THE ICE PRINCESS

CHAPTER 1

"Ryoma, wake up!" Reina pulled off his brother's blanket. "RYOMA!" _Guess, I'm getting tired from waking him off, mind Reina._

"Yes…yes...I'll wake up now," Ryoma jumped from his bed and go to the bathroom. Reina make up his brother's bed and then went down.

"Good morning, oka-san." Reina smiled and sit on the dining room.

"Good morning, Reina. Where is Ryoma?" asked Rinko. Reina pointed her finger up and ate her breakfast. "Good morning," Ryoma sat beside Reina and have his breakfast.

"Ne, Rei. You wore the boy's uniform, don't you?" Ryoma pulled Reina's wig off. Reina nodded and slapped Ryoma's hand off from her hair. "I don't like the girl's uniform, it was green and pink," she told him with hated face, "and too girly." She added.

"Well, it'll become your first day at Seigaku." Nanjiroh said, "Are you two fell nervous?"

"Stop that nonsense oyaji." Ryoma sighed, "And stop read those magazines, maybe I must burn it too." Reina glared to her father. Nanjiroh panicked and hide those magazines quickly.

"Ne, Ryoma-san, Rei-chan. It's your bento!" Nanako put them on the table.

"Thank you, Nana-san." Reina smiled, "Oka-san, Oyaji! We're going now." said Ryoma. Nanako waved to them and Reina waved back. "Have a good day!"

…..SETTING SKIPS …

Both of them have arrived on Seigaku.

"Ryoma, since we are new students, shouldn't us go to the principal's office?" asked Reina. Ryoma nodded and stopped a girl with pigtails, "Can you show to us which way to the principal office?" The girl blinked for few times, "Eto.., It's that way." and then pointed a way. "I see, thank you." Ryoma pulled Reina hand away to the principal's office. They crossed some classes; one of them was class 3-1. Fuji saw when both of the freshman run crossed their class, "Ne, Tezuka. I think we'll have some new friends." Tezuka looked confused after heard what Fuji said, but he only focused back on the lesson.

"I guess we have arrived," said Ryoma. Reina smirked at him and knocked the door.

"Come in!" the principal's voice. Ryoma open the door and Reina followed him in. "Ah, you two must be the new students. I'm the school's principal. We already have your transfer paper, but Echizen Reina don't you a girl? Your paper said so."

"Yes, I do a girl. But are this okay for me to don't wear the girl's uniform. I think it's terrible." Reina answered. The principal chuckled after heard what Reina said.

"Well, that's okay. And welcome to Seigaku for you two. Your class will be on 1-2, and here your schedules."

"Thank you very much. We're leaving now." Ryoma and Reina came out and walked to their class. "Our first lesson was English," said Reina. "Che..Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked. Reina pulled out glasses from her bag and wore it.

"So Rei, you will wear your glasses?" she nodded. Then they arrived on their class.

"Excuse me," Ryoma went in and Reina just followed him.

"So, you two are my new student. Well, I am your English teacher Kujou Ryuki. Since, we are in English class, why don't you two introduce yourself with English." Ryoma sighed and Reina leaned a bit off her head.

"My name is Echizen Ryoma. I'm 11 years old. I know that I'm younger by one year than all of you. Nice to meet you all." Ryoma's English was really fluent and almost all of the students awed by him. "Don't he cute?" there some comment like that. Reina chuckled a little. "It's your turn, Rei!" said Ryoma irritated. Reina smiled to him and back to the class. "Okay, my name Echizen Rei. I'm Ryoma's twin. And I'm 11 years old too..." her English also fluent like Ryoma's. Now the class are murmured around and said, "They are cute.""Kawaii" and lots more.

"Alright, any questions for them?" asked Kujou-sensei. A girl pointed. "Okay, Tomoka-san!" That girl asked, "Do you guys played any sports?"

"Yes, we are. We play tennis." Ryoma and Reina answered. "What's your hobby?" asked a boy. "Me, I'm reading." she answered, "and I sleeping." Answered Ryoma.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Umm..Ryoma-san, you can go sit on the seat beside Tomoka-san. Rei-san, your seat is beside the window." Ryoma and Reina nodded then walked to their seat, ignoring the looks of the students.

"It's boring," she started to lean her head on the window. Ryoma must be sleeping right now, she glanced over Ryoma's seat and found her prediction came true. Reina sighed and tried to focus on the teacher.

…..SETTING SKIPS …

"Ryoma, wake up! It's already the lunch time!" Reina kicked Ryoma's feet to wake him up. "Aah..Rei. That's hurt." Ryoma stretching his arm a little. Reina brought his and her bento out of the class.

"Where are we going, Rei?" asked Ryoma confused. "I want to eat on the rooftop, you don't mind it, don't you?" Reina asked him. "Of course, I'm not." He ruffled Reina's hair.

"Here we are!" Reina sat on the corner and opened their bento. "Ne, Ryoma. The fried rice was my handmade." Ryoma smiled and murmured 'thank you, Rei' they started to eat their bento.

After few minutes, the door at rooftop opened. There were some boys, one with red hair, one with black egg-head, a brunette, a guy wearing bandana, a stoic face guy, a black hair and tall guy, a guy who wore glasses and brought a green notebook, and a brunette who always smile.

Reina stared to the smiled boy and suddenly remember something, "Syusuke..," she murmured, the brunette then looked to her way, and his eyes opened.

"Rei-chan, is that you?" Reina nodded and shakes his hand, "It's been a long time, don't it Syusuke?" Reina smiled and the brunette pulled her for a hug. "I miss you, Syuusuke. And stops hug me!" Reina pushed him back. "Rei, explained." Ryoma asked. She whispered something to him and Ryoma nodded in understanding, "I see, thanks for taking care of Rei."

"Ne, Fujiko. Who are these boys, nya?" said the redhead boy.

"Sorry about our rudeness. I'm Echizen Ryoma and it's my twin, Echizen Reina."

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, nya. It's my double partner Oishi Shuichiro. That Momoshiro, the shy one is Takashi Kawamura. That one is Inui, and he is our bouchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu," said Kikumaru cheerfully, "Ne, Fuji, what's your relationship with him?"

"Him?" Fuji chuckled, "Sorry, Eiji. But she is a girl and her name is Reina." Fuji explained.

"He's right, I'm a girl." Reina release her wig, so her real hair was fell down. The boys gaped and Reina walked to Ryoma's side. "Do you people have any problem?" said her coldly. "Syuusuke, will you played me again?" she smirked. "Of course, Rei-chan."

"Ne, are you two dating?" asked Oishi. "I.e.…Data," Inui wrote on his notebook.

"That couldn't be happen!" exclaimed Fuji and Reina on the same time.

"So what's your relationship with chibi-chan, Fujiko?" asked Kikumaru. "Well, it's a story then…"

FLASHBACK~~~

It was 5 years ago…

"Syusuke, Yuuta, there was our new neighbor. Why don't you two greet her?" asked Yumiko. The boys nodded and go to her house. "Aniki, she is same year as me but she is one year younger." Yuuta told Syuusuke. In front of the house, they found a girl with dark green hair and cat's like eyes.

"Hello, you must be our neighbor. I'm Fuji Syuusuke and it is my otouto, Fuji Yuuta."

"Hello, I'm Echizen Reina. Nice to meet you." She looked down, "Echizen-san?" asked Fuji.

"Umm…can you two just call me Reina or Rei instead Ryoma? Because...Be...Before it, I was lived in America." She shyly talked to Fuji and Yuuta.

"Okay, but can you call us just by our first name too?" Fuji asked. "Hai, Syuusuke-nii, Yuuta-kun!" said her cheerfully, her face is some kind of shining. Syuusuke and Yuuta blushed by looking her smile.

END OF FLASHBACK~~

"So that how it's began." Tezuka nodded. "Don't you Tezuka-sempai? Syusuuke-sempai talked a lot about you. He said you are almost at oyaji's level." Reina asked.

"Eiji-sempai, you said Tezuka-sempai was your captain. In what club?" Ryoma asked Kikumaru.

"Ne, ochibi. We are the tennis' club's regular,-nya"

"Ryoma, don't you talked to me that you're going to join the tennis club?" asked Reina.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma murmured. "Today was our practice match with Rikkaidai, you can show up." Said Momoshiro. "Hai, Momoshiro-senpai."

"Well, Ryoma. We must go back now. I'll accompany you later." Reina pulled Ryoma's hand and dragged him to the class. "They're cute, nya." Kikumaru jumped and hug Takamura from the back. "I think I saw them earlier," Inui opened his notebook.

"There is, Echizen Ryoma, won 4 consecutive American Junior Tennis tournaments, son of Samurai Nanjiroh, and a winner of a ping pong tournament. And he was being called Prince of Tennis."

"How about chibi-chan, Inui?" asked Kikumaru and took a peek on Inui's notebook. "Echizen Reina, I don't have data about her because all of her data was protected." Explained Inui. All of the regular's eyes except Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui widen after heard that.

…..SETTING SKIPS …

REINA POV

"Rei, hurry up!" Ryoma told me. I was closing the zipper when he complained to me. "Okay, let's go, Ryoma!" We walked to the tennis court but he's forgetting the way.

"Ah, sorry Rei. I'm kind of forgetting the way." I sighed and took out a map from my bag.

"We are in right way, but we must turn left now." Ryoma followed me until we reached the tennis court.

"We're here. Well, I'm thinking about…" Ryoma murmured. "About how strong Rikkaidai player." I finished his sentence. Ryoma laughed and I suddenly found Eiji-sempai gloaming at him.

"Ochibi, you'll watch us, will you? Nya." Eiji-sempai still hugged Ryoma and Ryoma's face almost turns to blue. "Sempai, can't breathe" I glared at Eiji-sempai and Eiji-sempai released him.

"Ah, sorry ochibi. Are you okay?" Eiji-senpai asked with worried face.

"Eiji, stop hugs people like that. They can die. Echizen, are you okay?" Oishi-sempai looked like a mother.

"Kikumaru, ten laps around the court!" Tezuka-sempai commanded him. Eiji-sempai pouted and started running.

"Ne, Tezuka. When they will come?" Fuji asked. "I think, we must wait for a few minutes." Tezuka answered. I can heard about what are they talked but the topic was too boring, so I took a seat and started to writing one of my song. I started to writing

My Unforgettable Moment

I'm a lonely

I'm always alone, but you came and changed it

When I saw you for the first time

I really want to asked your name

But I scared to other people

I only want to have a friend

And you're the first who gave me this warm felling

[CHORUS] It's my unforgettable moment

When you came and asked my name

And you're the one who make me believe about~frienship

Unforgettable moment~

I don't know when it started, but I have something about you

I'll always remember, because it my unforgettable moment…..

Time will never change the way, I think about you

You are my first love, and I won't forget this felling

Even if you go

You are still my first love and I won't forget that

That's an unforgettable moment

RYOMA POV

I'm almost out of breath because of Kikumaru-sempai. Wait, where Rei? I looked for Rei around the court and found her under a tree. She was writing. "Rei, is that your song again?" Rei looked up and when found me, she smiled and nodded.

"Chibi-chan wrote song, nya?" Kikumaru-sempai jumped to her place. Reina looked shock but she maintaining her own image and nodded.

"Ne, Rei-chan, it's been a long time since the last I heard you sing. Would you sing today?" Fuji-sempai asked her. Rei looked at me with 'what must I do?' face.

"I don't know, Rei. How about warm up, Rei?" I took out my red racquet. Rei smiled and took her racquet out. Her racquet's color was combined blue and white. I think it suits her so much.

"Tezuka-sempai, it is alright for us to use the tennis court?" Rei asked, Tezuka bouchou nodded so we walked to the court.

"Rough or smooth?" I asked. "Smooth." Rei called out as I spun my racquet before it fell on the smooth side. "Service." "End."

"Ne, Ryoma. It'll be one game match, okay?" asked Rei. I nodded and smirked. "Echizen Reina to serve." "Here I go, Ryoma," she began her serve with normal serve. I returned it almost to the corner and smirked "Rei won't reach that." Rei jumped and flipped once in the air before returned it. The ball hit the ground on my side, but the ball still spinning and then stopped.

"15-love" Rei exclaimed, "Mada mada dane, Ryoma. Don't forget about the fact that I was a gymnastic player, Ryoma!" Rei smirked, tapping her racquet against her shoulder.

"The ball didn't bounce, nya." Kikumaru's, Oishi's, and Kawamura's eyes widen. "Data…" Inui started writing.

"She had gotten better than before," Fuji nodded and Tezuka still with his stoic face.

"I almost forget it, but I won't disappoint you, Rei." Rei murmured, "We'll see about that."

Rei served and I returned it, then she made a lob and I finished that with a smash. I smirked. We continued our game and its end at victory on me. Rei don't look happy, she pouted and then shake my hand. "I won't lose next time, Ryoma." I tugged down my hat and smirked to her, "Even with that injury, your play is still very well." "Oh, shut up, Ryoma." Rei picked her racquet and went out from the court, I followed her along.

NORMAL POV~

"Ne, Chibi-chan, are you an acrobatic player, nya?" Reina smiled, "Maybe yes, and maybe no." she said playfully. "Good play." Fuji gave her a water bottle, she caught it and drinks it. "Thank you, Syuusuke. Ne, Ryoma, want some?" offered her. "Thanks, Rei." Ryoma drank it until the bottle is empty. "No problem." Answered Reina.

"Tezuka, they're here." Said Oishi. There were some player with Rikkaidai's jersey came.

"Syuusuke, do your best!" Reina said. Both of them were on the back of the tree where Reina sat earlier. "Okay, I will." Fuji smiled. "Ne, Syuusuke, can you lean a little?" Fuji looked confused but he leaned over her, Reina kissed his cheek and whispered, "Don't lose, Syuusuke!" Fuji chuckled after looked her blushing face, she turned her face. _She is really cute, mind Fuji_, his eyes are open now.

"I'll go now, Rei-chan." Fuji ruffled her hair then walked towards the court.

"Rei, come here," shouted Ryoma, Reina walked towards him and standing beside him, "Rei, why your face red?" asked Ryoma. "Nothing, it just the weather was a bit hot," Reina lied, Ryoma only nodded. The Rikkaidai's player already in the tennis court.

"Rei, I think that we have met the red haired boy in America, don't us?" Ryoma asked Reina with English. "Now, you talked about that, I think you're right. He was somehow familiar." Reina staring at the red haired boy who chewed on bubble gum.

"Yukimura, it's nice to meet you again." Tezuka shake the bluenette.

"Ne, Tezuka. The same here." That boy nodded. "Everyone, we'll have our practice match with Seigaku today, remember about don't make a mess!" "Hai, bouchou!" all Rikkaidai's player answered.

"Is that their captain? He is looks pretty." Ryoma murmured. "Don't tell me that you're fall in love with him." Reina added and smirked, "but I fell something sadist about him." Ryoma chuckled softly and found the red haired boy is looking at their way.

"Hello, are you two Ryoma and Reina?" asked the boy. Reina lifted her head and nodded, then her eyes widen, "Bunta!" shouted her. "Ah, it's you, Bunta." Ryoma smirked and tapping his racquet against his shoulder.

"Do you know them, Marui?" asked their captain. Marui nodded and walked towards them


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Chapter_

_"Hello, are you two Ryoma and Reina?" asked the boy. Reina lifted her head and nodded, then her eyes widen, "Bunta!" shouted her. "Ah, it's you, Bunta." Ryoma smirked and tapping his racquet against his shoulder._

_"Do you know them, Marui?" asked their captain. Marui nodded and walked towards them._

* * *

THE PRINCE OF TENNIS AND THE ICE PRINCESS

CHAPTER 2: THE ECHIZEN'S TWIN ABILITY

"It's Echizen Ryoma, and she is Echizen Reina. Both of them were my childhood friend in America." Marui explained.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yukimura Seiichi, but Marui you call him 'she' don't you?" asked Yukimura, pointed to Reina.

"Hai, bouchou, because she is a girl" Reina sighed and released her wig, "Still don't believe?" Reina glared. Yukimura chuckled lightly, and some of the Rikkaidai players' eyes widen.

"If I not wrong, you people are Sanada Genichiro-san, Yanagi Renji-san, Kirihara Akaya, Jackal Kuwahara-san, and Yagyu Hiroshi-san." Reina pointed to each people. "How do you know about that, Echizen-san?" asked Yanagi. "Yanagi-san, I can read other people mind if I want to do that." Reina smirked and returned to her first spot, under the tree, "I want to watch the match quickly. I don't think Rikkaidai won three consecutive because of nothing." She talked in English and smirked. Ryoma translated that for them.

"Don't get full of yourself, brat!" Kirihara shouted angrily. "Kirihara, it's better for you to don't lose your cool! Because when people are angry, their mind are almost transparent." Reina talked.

Yukimura chuckled softly, "She is interesting, doesn't she, Sanada?" "Yes, she's definitely hiding something."

REINA POV

Kirihara's eyes already become red. Well, why Yukimura-san looks so worried and the same for Bunta and Syuusuke opened his eyes?

"Come on, brat. Let's settle this quickly. You'll know what's happen if you're underestimating Rikkaidai regular." Kirihara exclaimed and pointed his racquet on me. I took my racquet and tied my hair to a ponytail, and then I walked to the court.

"Which?" he asked. "Its fine, you can serve." I said. Kirihara looks really angry, he crushed the ball and served, the ball bounced nearly with my glasses. "15-love."

"Hah, you'll lose and I'll prove that!" Kirihara shouted and began his served to me.

NORMAL POV

"Rei, don't lose your cool!" Bunta shouted, "Play seriously." She only nodded. Kirihara served her again with the Knuckle Serve but Reina always avoided it. "Game Kirihara 2-love." The referee announced. "You know, girl is weak and useless!" Kirihara told her. After Kirihara said that. It seems that air around this place became colder.

"Well, you make Rei angry." Ryoma murmured and smirked to his twin. Reina's eyes became colder and airs around there also become colder. "It's cold nya." Kikumaru exclaimed and hug Ryoma, "Ochibi!" "Kikumaru- senpai, I can't breathe."

"Eiji, release him. He's out of breath." Oishi told him and Kikumaru release their boy, "Sorry, ochibi, nya."

It will be an easy win, that's what Kirihara thinks. Kirihara served her again and aimed for her knee but Reina murmured, "Too slow." And sent the ball back to Kirihara's side fastly. "Too fast, my eyes can't follow it," Kikumaru brushed his eyes. After 5 minutes the match ends.

"Ga...Game and match, Echizen Reina 6-2." Kirihara's is panting and sweating like crazy, opposite with Reina. She breathes like usual and not even sweating at all.

"Good work, Rei. But I fell the air is still cold." Ryoma tossed a water bottle to her. "I'm not being called Ice Princess for nothing, ne Ryoma."

"Bouchou, I want to play against Sadaharu." Yanagi asked Yukimura and he's nodded. The matches are:

Inui vs. Yanagi

Oishi x Kikumaru vs. Niou x Yagyu

Momoshiro vs. Kirihara

Fuji vs. Sanada

"Ne, bouchou. I and Jackal don't play. Can we play with them?" Marui pointed Ryoma and Reina. "That's okay." Yukimura agreed. Marui smiled and asked the Echizen sibling, "Ryo, Rei, let's play double!" The twins only nodded, pick up their racquet, and walked to the court.

"Rough or smooth?" "Smooth." Ryoma and Reina called out as Jackal I spun his racquet before it fell on the smooth side. "Service." "End."

"One game match, Echizen Ryoma to serve." Ryoma began his serve with a normal serve and it returned by Jackal. Reina hit a lob and Marui hit a smash from it. Suddenly the ball already in their side of court. Reina jumped a bit and moved to the baseline.

"15-love." "They are good." Yukimura murmured, "Well, congratulation for have amazing new members, Tezuka!" Tezuka's lips moved a little to curve much to shock the regular.

"Tezuka is smiling nya!" exclaimed Kikumaru between the games. Ryoma served again. "Twist Serve!" A middle schooler can hit a twist serve! Marui and Jackal can't return it. "He's good." Oishi said.

"Let me play too, Ryoma." Reina said. Reina began her serve, "Here I go." She hit the ball. The ball bounces on the opponent side court without sound. "40-love." "Game, Echizen-Echizen, 1-0" The end score was 6-1.

"You don't play seriously, Rei!" Maui panted.

"I'm seriously played and Bunta-kun, you must improve your flexibility more." Reina smiled, tapping her racquet against her shoulder.

"I'm not kind of acrobatic player, why?" Reina sighed and jumped across the net, flipped once and landed in front of Marui. "If you don't want to, that's none my concern."

"Iee...Data..." Inui wrote. "So chibi-chan is good in tennis nya." Kikumaru ran to hugs her but Reina is already running. "So fast, data..." This time Yanagi was the one who started writing.

"I can't play tennis!" She said that in her running regime. "There's 100% probability that she lied." Yanagi and Inui said in unison. Yukimura and Fuji chuckled.

"Rei, how many weights you are wore now?" Ryoma shouted to Reina. "Four in each leg and three in each arm." She answered, "How about you?" "The same as you!" Ryoma answered.

"Wait, you two are wearing weights all the time." Inui murmured. Ryoma looked at him, "Yes, 500 grams for each weights." He pulled one of his weights and showed that to Inui. All members gaped after know how heavy them. "You can play like that with such weight. Data..." Inui wrote.

"Are you all had finished the match?" Ryuzaki coach showed up. "Oh, Ryoma, Reina, came here!" command her.

"I don't want to. I still have twenty laps." Reina shouted and Ryoma approach Ryuzaki coach. Ryuzaki sighed. "What do you want, Ryuzaki-san?" Ryoma asked and lowered his hat. "About Rei, she will finish it in 5 minutes again." Told Ryoma, "Just look." All of the people look Reina, she is running really fast. It's end in 4 minutes and 50 seconds.

"Ne, Ryoma. I finished it in 4 minutes and 50 seconds," Reina grinned and showed her stopwatch to him. "What happened, Ryuzaki-san?" Reina asked and changes her expression in an instant.

"All regular member. Gather around!" Ryuzaki-sensei yelled. All of the regular members are gathering around their coach. The Rikkaidai regulars were beside the Seigaku regulars.

"I'll introduce these two. You all maybe already knew Ryoma past but none knew about Reina's, am I right?" All of them except Ryoma, Reina, Tezuka, and Fuji nodded.

"Okay, I will tell you now. Are you people know about the name Akashi Remi?" Momoshiro nodded, "She's really popular as an international basket player!"

"How about Arashima Reina?" Reina asked. "She's the winner of four consecutive American Junior Tennis Tournament for girls." Inui said. "How about Aida Reina?" This time, Ryoma was the one who asked. "She is a prodigy in music." Sanada said.

"All of them were me." Reina explained. All eyes widen in shock. "But, I don't want to play tennis seriously here. I only have one team."

"She doesn't want because Kevin isn't here." Ryoma told them the reason. "Kevin was our childhood friend and Reina's partner in doubles."

"Well, it's much a shock for today, Ryoma. I want to go home. I excuse myself and Ryoma to go home, Ryuzaki-san" Reina pulled Ryoma hand and disappear.

"That kid is stubborn as ever. Oh, are you already know about both of their age only eleven years old.'

''Iee...Data." Inui and Yanagi wrote. "So, we also excused our self, Ryuzaki-sensei." Yukimura said and Sanada lowered his hat of politeness. Then, all the Rikkaidai players leaved Seigaku.

…..SETTING SKIPS …

"We're home." Ryoma opened the door and came in. "Welcome back, Ryoma-san, Rei-chan." Nanako smiled. "Meow." A Himalayan cat came and jumped to Reina, "Karupin!" Reina ruffled its fur and the cat seem enjoyed it.

"Reina, there are some letters for you." Rinko, their mother told her. "Hai, oka-san." Ryoma climbed the stairs and I followed him.

"That's a lot." Ryoma said. Reina only nodded. They came in to their own bedroom. Ryoma's bedroom is simple. His bedroom dominated with dark blue and black color. Ryoma leaned over his bedroom and fall asleep.

Reina's bedroom is a bit more colorful, because she is good with handmade things, so a lot of things in her bedroom made by herself. Her bedroom dominated with sky blue and white color. Reina opened one from one letter. "Hmm… this one from Hisa-kun (Josei Shounan), this one from Kuranosuke-kun (Shitenhoji), this one from Choutaro-kun (Hyotei Academy), and the last is from Ann-san (Fudomine Middle School)." She open Hisa's first:

Long time not see, Rei. Japan is boring without you. Well, I

am in Josei Shounan. In this place, there's another twins,

like you and your brother, but both of them are boys. I miss

you already. Let's hang out if you're in Japan.

From an old friend

Kajimoto Takahisa

Reina chuckled a little after read that. Since when Hisa become so cheesy like that. She opened the next letter from Kuranosuke.

Rei-chan, now I'm a captain from Shitenhoji. I'm in Kansai so

It'll be hard for me to come to Tokyo. I already heard than

you're back to Japan. Well, we'll meet again later,

Rei-chan. In our school, there was a freshman and he's

strong, I hope you can see him :)"

From: Shiraishi Kuranosuke

"How strong is he?" Reina murmured and then opened the other letter, this time it's from Choutaro-kun:

Reina-san, I heard that you're already in Japan, I'm looking

forward to meet youJ. I have new double partner. His name

is Shishido-san. And he's amazing :).

From: Ootori Choutaro

"He must be a good player, since Choutaro-kun praises him." Reina opened the last letter, that wasn't letter. That was a card, in the card written.

KEEP THE GOOD WORK! Let's hang out because you're already in Japan :D. Ann

REINA POV

I took out my phone and called Yuuta ,"Can I talk with Fuji Yuuta?"

"Please wait a little." I heard that Yuuta is living in St. Rudolph's dorm.

"Hello, who is this?" Yuuta's voice! "It's me, Reina."

"Whoa, Rei, you already come back to Japan." He talked. "I'm bored, how about meet in the street tennis court? You can ask Syuusuke too."

"Okay, I'll come with aniki later. Goodbye Rei."

"Goodbye, Yuuta." I hung up the phone call. I went to bath, and then dressed with short sleeves blue shirt and black skirt that reached over my knee. I tied my hair into a ponytail and grab my tennis bag. I walked down the stairs and wear my white tennis shoes. "Nana-san, I'll go to street tennis court and I'll be back before dinner!" I exclaimed and walked to the tennis court.

* * *

…..SETTING SKIPS …

"Rei, it's rare to see you with skirt." Yuuta said. Syuusuke and I chuckled a little, "Ne, Syuusuke, Yuuta, actually I have something for you two and it's from America." I pulled out a book, a cassette, and some signatures.

"This cassette is for Syuusuke and the book is for Yuuta, and you can choice the signatures." I gave Yuuta a book with title 'All Techniques for Left-Handed'.

"Ne, Thanks Rei-chan." This time Syuusuke showed his real smile. "Thank you, Rei. It would be great." Yuuta watched the book with some kind of expression that make me laughed.

"Yuuta, your expression is too funny." I still chuckled and I waved to the Fuji's sibling.

"Well, see you again, Yuuta and Syuusuke. But Syuusuke, you're going to the same school so we'll meet again tomorrow." I sighed a little. "Ne, Bye." I started to running to home.

NORMAL POV

"She is still the same. Well, she is more mature now." Yuuta murmured, Fuji chuckled, "Yuuta, don't say that you like her again!"

"Stupid aniki. Well, I'll go now." He waved to Fuji, "Ne, see you, Yuuta."

~END OF CHAPTER 2~

* * *

What pairing would you like? Please vote

Reina x Fuji

Reina x Kajimoto

Reina x Marui

Reina x Kajimoto

Reina x Shiraishi

Reina x Choutaro

Reina x other pairing

Ryoma x Tezuka

Ryoma x Yukimura

Ryoma x other pairing

Please review for new idea for me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I will edit the story again because:**

**1. I just know what 'mary-sue' thing**

**2. I think the story became weird**

**So please wait for the edited version...**

**About the votes, it's still going on 'kay :D**

**Thanks for all your review~**


End file.
